Accused A HunterXHunter FanFiction
by MissKnightyNight
Summary: Amana is the embodiment of a swirling mass of inner turmoil. She picks at herself with her sharpened claws- indecisive and lost without the one that once guided her along the treacherous winding paths of life. How will she fare without her beloved friend? She finds herself in debt when a clown discovers her resting place, forced to a rude but thankful awakening.
1. X Introduction! X

**(A/N) K** : Hello! I am your author~ . You may refer to me however you please though I'd rather not be insulted.  
This story is the revised version of my story back on Wattpad _DemonXTwins | A HunterXHunter Story |_

I may soon publish it after I've published all of the existing chapters of _Accused_.  
If you wish to see it _immediately_ though, you can go to my Wattpad account, I will list it down below along with this stories introduction.  
Thank you for your time and I hope you enjoy this story I've worked hard to make and bring to you. I will not be having an update date. I update when I wish to- If you'd like to be notified of my rare updates please follow me as an author (Or my story)  
 **Be warned;  
** ** _I am new to FanFiction. Please treat me kindly- If I make any mistakes, feel free to tell me. I accept all criticism._**

 ** _user/Miss-Knightynight  
_** ** _(Opens in new window)_**

 ** _Unofficial Description:_**

 _Stash away your shadows, hide away your ghouls. Break every piece of what you carry of yourself and who you are. Do you not use padlocks because they have lockpicks. Be smart with those hands you're blessed to have my dear because they will not hesitate to cut them clean off. Everything that you have dragging onto you will weigh you down. If you think that you can have the privilege of carrying these pieces of bliss you're mistaken. You mustn't dottle now, they're crawling out of the corners- materializing through your walls. You must face them proudly or stain the floors with your pathetic desperation. You're nothing to the test of life, merely a pawn to be placed in closed walls. They will give you nothing but expect much so be prepared. You shan't waste your time. Watch the children's eyes dull. watch the kingdom rise as the civilians go on with their life like mindless livestock. The warriors are in the walls, my love- on command they will strike and if you pass you go under her topaz glare. The shadow she harbors is dark and they fill her eyes._

 _Curious?_

 _Have a peek through the cracks of the concrete confinements. You may not like what you see but mind your tongue._

 ** _X The unofficial description of Accused X_**

 **K:** ** _Thank you for reading this far, if you have any questions feel free to contact me~_**


	2. X Disclaimer! X

**DISCLAIMER:** I DO NOT OWN HUNTERXHUNTER AND MOST CERTAINLY NEVER WILL. NOR DO I WANT TO. THAT SOUNDS LIKE A LOT OF WORK.

I DO NOT TAKE CREDIT FOR ANY CHARACTERS IN THE ORIGINAL ANIME. ONLY MY CREATED CHARACTERS. IF ANYONE FINDS COPIES OF MY STORY ANYWHERE ON WATTPAD OR ON DIFFERENT WRITING SITES PLEASE LET ME KNOW AND IF IT ISN'T MINE I WILL TAKE CARE OF IT.  
IF IT HAPPENS TO BE MINE I WILL NOTIFY YOU. **(THIS ONE IS MINE TOO- IT'S THE REAL ME, IF YOU WANT TO CONFIRM YOU CAN MESSAGE MY WATTPAD ACCOUNT.)**

 _ **WARNING:**_

 _MATURE LANGUAGE_ _SWEARING_ _SENSITIVE TOPICS_ _ **.**_

 _MATURE SCENES_ _FLIRTING_ _ **(**_ _OR UNCOMFORTABLE CONTACT_ _ **.)**_

 _GORE_ _BLOOD_ _VIOLENCE_ _ **.**_

SO MANY X **'** S YOU MIGHT GET TRIGGERED! JOKE **!**

 _If you do not agree with these  
or you are uncomfortable with the disclaimer I have presented you with  
_ _ **do not**_ _read further!  
_ _ **You have been warned**_ _!  
I will __**not**_ _be responsible_ _ **if you are against these factors and continue reading foolishly**_ _!_

 _ **Enjoy!**_


	3. xXx

_**K:**_ _...A little sneak peek couldn't hurt anyone..._

| CHAPTER ONE |  
" Step.  
Each step empowering her with the courage to take another.  
It was a rhythm, an addicting pattern she got used to. Step, push, step, push, she'd use her muscles to dig her claws into the loose earth and launch herself towards her destination, her muscles tightening and convulsing under her slicked fur. "

| CHAPTER TWO |

" Its branches resembled claws, stretching out into the sky as if to try and tear it down like if it was a sheet of blue that it thought a shade too ugly to bear. "

| CHAPTER THREE |

" "I apologize for the sensitive topic." He lulled in his soothing voice. The fine hairs on the back of Amana's neck bristled on end, her fined down nails clutching the palm of her curled hand in anger. 'How dare he speak such ungenuine lies!' She enterally scoffed.  
People have never been able to speak a straight word... "

_

 **K** : _That didn't sting now, did it?_


	4. 1 RAIN X IS X PEACEFUL X ON X ITS X OWN

_**K**_ _: Please point out any errors in grammar._

 _ **A/N**_ _: Italics_ with 'quotations' are thoughts.  
(Example: _'Why is she looking at me that way?')_

 **Bold** is for anything deep in this chapter. _  
_( Example: **Crack! Dash! Roar!** )  
 _  
_" " - Are for speech. (Elementary haha.)  
(Example: "At what time do I arrive?" Inquired Alice.

If there is anything more it's basic writing format...  
(Examples:  
Comas; ,  
Semi-Collins; ;  
Periods: .  
Excamation Points; !  
Ect.)

The heavy beating of paws against soil disturbed the peace of the forest, rhythmically hitting the forest floor to match the drops of heavy rain falling from the colorless sky above. Howls and calls echoed and bounced off the tall stocks of different trees littering the forest as a figure darted and swerved through the underbrush skillfully as she had done times and times before whilst hunting - now, she was the one at the other end of the stick. Her heart battered itself against her chest like a butterfly stuck in a jar, each time its wings brushed against her flesh it disturbed its pattern and made it throb painfully, it's complex wings seeming to be laced with poison. Her stomach twisted and turned, a famished boa constrictor wrapping around her precious lungs as she thought of what was chasing after her. Her chest heaved up and down as the shadow pushed themselves forward, refusing to bend to her exhaustion. Even though she had been running for hours it felt like she was wasting her time, tripping and stumbling like a rat caged in a maze, secret one-way mirrors acting as windows so that others may mock her. She felt as if her pursuers were still breathing their heavy pants on her hind legs, the sounds of teeth coming down on air surrounding her as she dodged their vicious jaws that had teased her fur with their slashes. No, in truth she was decently far from the people who wished to sink their dagger-like teeth into her but she couldn't help but fear. She was scared.

Scared.

A word she'd thought she'd never describe herself as. A woman whose instincts were to instill fear into others was now being chased through the same forest she called her playground. _'Ha! Pathetic.'_ She lept over a root and ducked under a branch as she bolted on. The hair on the back of her neck still bristled from the earlier fight. She squinted her oval eyes - trying to see past the blood seeping itself into her view, leaking from a jagged line of claw marks decorating her face, reaching from just above her brow to her cheek vertically, the row of red gashes descending and shortening to the left of her face.

" **Oof!** " She grunted in pain as her paw caught on an unfamiliar trunk; the tree must have fallen recently to have been able to catch her unguard like this. Her hind legs launched into the air as she tumbled over herself, slipping down a steep slope of loose dirt located just by the path she usually ran. Water had made everything dangerously treacherous, including the slope that was once sturdy during her many trips hunting down this path in the woods but now stirred and flowed like thick slop.

Everything went by in a blur of brown, green, and blue.

 _Fwhap!_ \- Red clashing in her vision as she hit into something solid.

A yelped pushed it's way out of her mouth as her head smashed against a rock, her jaw twisting to the side painfully as she came to a very abrupt stop. The world around her was swirling and spinning as she lay numbly on the ground, puddled in the slowly settling mud. Leaves and dirt clung to her sticky fur matted with blood. Her already very damaged leg was now riddled with new pluses of pain. She felt dizzy and weak, the barks slowly approaching nearer, ringing in her ears like distant static.

Move! Her mind shouted at her, no clearer than the static.

Get out of here! It snarled in her mind. Her eyelids felt like they were being pushed down by gentle hands as soft fingers curled through her fur. _'But... It's so soothing...'_  
 **FOOL**! It snarled at her, coming in a little clearer than it had before, raising its volume over the snarls and howls. The stubborn wolf found herself ignoring the rude voice, her mind pulled her towards the nimble hands that beckoned her. A sudden buzz crawled its way up her pads as she let the fingers guide her like wind through her fur _'Peace...'_ The tingle crept it's way to her hocks, climbing her flanks.

 _Follow me, my child..._ This voice was different, It contrasted against the slowly fading harsh snarl of warning and clouded her mind. Its fingers ran through her fur like her mother's touch, inching her closer to the light.

 _ **FIGHT! BA-DON'-L-ST-N-SH-IS-E-IL**_ That was the last shouted demand she heard from the desperate voice of her consciousness before it too was swallowed into the gallows of static infecting her mind. Blinking, she looked over her shoulder towards where the other voice had been. A hesitant look in her eyes, something was wrong. The gentle touch curled around her jaw, harshly pulling her view back towards the soothing numbness, it disapproved of her straying gaze. NO, I m-mean, they are the ones tricking you. Join me! The wolf now felt unsure, stepping back a bit. The soft voice cackled and hacked as a new voice overtook It's own. It sounded even angrier than the other _JOIN ME YOU WORTHLESS MUTT!_ \- had it been a fake facade? A ruse?

Apparently so. The agile hands stretched, It's pale and petal soft skin tearing away to reveal vile oozing black oil. It clawed at the weak pup _MINE!_ It snarled with malice bubbling in its throat. It's bad intentions thickened the air as she turned tail and ran away from the claws of death, the soft illuminated golden cotton clouds melting away to reveal a scorching flame. Everything had been a ruse directed by her crazed consciousness. She pulled herself back to reality, heaving herself up as adrenaline coursed through her veins once more, her ears pulled back and tucked against her skull. The fur that had somehow managed to resist being dampened down by blood or mud stood up on end, unease tickling her body like small pins.

She had to get out of here.

The brown wolf slowly limped away from her bloody boulder and into some thicket - Ignoring her heavy coat, weighed down by the rain. She pushed her head through an archway of clustered bushes, barren of any variety of leaves and decorated in purple tufted thistle. The branches clawed at her fur like hands of the wicked as the buds of the prickly flower nestled themselves in the knots of her fur, with each sway of her haunches she felt the needles pinch her skin. She found herself becoming weary of the branches as thunder growled behind thick masses of ugly clouds. She shook her head sharply _'Childish to fear branches...'_ A little embarrassed she trudged along, her leg proving to be very bothersome. She grimaced each time her paws pressed down on leaves and twigs - each item making a snap or crack. Due to her mauled leg, she wasn't nearly as stealthy as she usually was.

The female lingered in the bushes on the sidelines of a beautiful clearing. Her eyes shifted to every bush for any sign of movement. Tilting her face into the air ever so slightly she took a couple long sniffs. The sweet scent of forest flowers stung her nose whilst the scent of rain soothed her buzzing mind just a bit. Tilting her head she got a sniff of a squirrel nestled under a birch, a dark raven sat on the branch above it - both animals avoiding the beating rain bellow thick clusters of leaves. The birds head swiveled before tucking its beak in between its feathers plucking out molten black tufts while the small rodent knawed greedily on an acorn.

With her heart still slamming against the skeleton cage of her ribs, she slinked into the clearing, her stomach pressed to the ground and her ears rotating like the head of an owl. As she crept slowly through the long tendrils of grass, pushing and swaying harshly in the beating wind, her paws tickled with the need to race as fast as possible to the other side, her mind saying otherwise because of the urgent scene she might make when bursting through the field. It would've caused a stir in the forest. Most people were ignorant - pushing past everything and rattling the land like huge a boisterous thunder... Everything had a ripple effect. If you snapped a twig, a mouse would scurry away from your direction. If you bled, a bear might veer in its tracks towards you. Everything reacted. All animals reacted to different things with their strong senses and that's why the female remained a steady but progressive pace to the other side. She didn't mind turning up dirt when surrounded by trees but when she was left open in this field she took it easily. Once she reached the other end she let out a breath - her shoulders relaxing, taking a moment to gain her breath, her head bowed, staring at her shaking and bloody legs. Her vision wavered as she watched a good amount of blood fall from her face and into a puddle, the red swirled with the water and contaminated it, twisting through the water like a dance of a velvet curtain. Her moment of peace was ruined when she heard incoming barks. She quickly took off, looking over her shoulder with wide eyes.

Her mind was in shambles, her instincts clashing against her reason and orders, the air that was humming with electricity which did nothing to soothe her nerves.

She was running. Finally running from the place she hated. Her torture but also her family. The place she had learned just about everything from. It felt wrong to disobey everything she's ever been taught; face things. Beat them, head held high but as her claws dug into the soil and the wind brushed past her fur with the chilly rain drumming on the ground she couldn't help but feel a little riveted. Free. Even in her wounded and dizzy state, she was happy to be able to rush through the forest like a bolt- no limits. No restraints against her freedom. The leash that had choked her breathing loosened each time she took a step.

Step.  
Each step empowering her with the courage to take another.  
It was a rhythm, an addicting pattern she got used to. Step, push, step, push, she'd use her muscles to dig her claws into the loose earth and launch herself towards her destination, her muscles tightening and convulsing under her slicked fur. The movement of her muscles visible when her coat was pushed back onto her body; because of the water, blood and slowly melting mud- getting beaten and washed off her fur by the powerful rain.

Something that felt like a boulder slammed into her side. Upon impact, her mind seized, red striking a bolt of pain in her vision. She groaned, pushing herself up from her sprawled position among the carpet of leaves on the forest floor, mud once again covered her side she lay on, a good portion of it splattered on her paws and sticking to the fur under her chin and on her face. A change in the air made her dart to her right. The burly figure missing her and leaving a dent in a tree. She blinked rapidly - her mind blurry. It was a wolf. A wolf three times her size. She almost shrunk away from the wolf until she noticed his recognizable scent. Metal, leather bonds, and blood. The fur on her back bristled, In fear or anger, she didn't know. Her topaz eyes glared up at the mass of fur and muscle.

" **Rael...** " She growled lowly, her lip pulling back into a vicious snarl. Rael was a wolf with a big burly stature. His fur was fairly short with piercing purple eyes, Rael's fur was pitch black - tinted purple at just the right angle. He had long sharp teeth and large bear-like claws. Rael's face was decorated with a pinkish scar stretching horizontally over his wide muzzle. He was one of the biggest and most feared wolves in her clan, which wasn't hard to believe and was often mistaken for a bear rather than a wolf; his shoulders broad with bulky front legs and beefy back legs. The male was coated in muscle along with his large, short, neck.

The intimidating wolf didn't even flinch, Instead, giving a short bark of laughter. " **You're dead pup. How dare you run. Your father will have your head.** " The she-wolf didn't have to be told this, it had been constantly running through her thoughts like a chicken without a head. If she was captured she knew of her fate, she knew what example her father would make to his warriors whilst spouting off a lie and a fake sob story to the public of the poor father with a runaway daughter. The public would eat that up like a fresh meal, after all, they couldn't know the truth.

She bit her tongue but couldn't help but growl at Rael. Think. They both began to circle each other. The brown furred wolf thrashing her tail with bristled fur; an attempt to match to his size that ultimately failed because of her dampened fur. If not for her muscle she would have looked scrawny and weak. Rael calmly stared at the runaway, his dark eyes full of amusement and malice, taunting her. She took this time to think, which was quite hard to do with a massive bull of a wolf staring you down but she mustn't let him stall her so that the others may catch up and drag her back to her father for 'proper punishment.'

She decided to push away her pride and be strategic. Something she didn't usually do but she seemed to be on a rule-breaking streak so far. She's already dead so why not?

Playing into her usual personality she growled fiercely and lunged at him. Being the confident bastard he is he smirked and simply raised a large paw into the air thinking he could swipe her like a fly. She honestly felt insulted he thought so little of her but also grateful he did at this vital moment of her plan. Pulling a smirk of her own she shifted into a human mid-air and dodged his claws, grabbing his wrist with her strong fingertips and swinging herself on his back. He was not pleased. With a threatening growl, he swatted behind himself and thrashed around - trying to shake her off like an angry bull. He pushed his side against the rough bark of a tree, as a result, it shook horribly; pressured under the weight of him. She quickly steadied herself and leaped from his back, digging her nails into the seams of the bark, scaling a nearby oak effortlessly. She stood on a high branch, with her toes curling around a knot in the thick branch like the talons of the bird. Quickly, she crouched down so she wouldn't be swayed like the lithe blades of grass rocking back and forth in the open field she fled from. She stuck close to the branch, admiring the growling Rael bellow her, circling the tree with a fierce snarl. Two threatening canines protruding from his lips and down his chin like a saber. Now bare, her tan skin was open to the sharp wind and icy rain, goosebumps rose along her body, her hair standing on end. She ignored her bodies signals that alerted her to the untasteful weather. Her blood was buzzing with the feeling of exhilaration, so much so that her shivers went unnoticed to even herself. A gleam in her eyes as she looked down at the agitated wolf. A grin pulled back the corners of her lips, she peered bellow her, her long brown hair swayed around her crouched feet, tickling her wet and muddy toes.

Just as she was about to salute a good riddance and flee into the canopy she was rattled in her perch. Rael had charged his shoulder into the base of the massive tree, with a sharp intake of breath the nude woman braced herself against the trunk of the tree, her feet still balanced on the branch. A feeling of dread swept over her as the tree groaned under the pressure of Rael's body as he continued to slam into it, determined to shake the female from her tangle of long sturdy branches. The oak was leaning to its side, it's trunk bent. A deep crack pierced the air, resembling the echo of a shattering glacier. The sound made her heart race in her chest, she scrunched her face together as the sound battered against her sensitive eardrums, she hissed; a sharp intake of breath pulled in through her grinding teeth. Her weight now shifted to the side and the curved tree; no longer aline, made her slip from her place. To get the upper hand on this deadly situation she quickly hooked her hands around a branch and held on tightly with bleeding palms, the bark pushing into the apple of her hand as the tree started falling. Her legs were now drifting off the branch and she was left hanging. She shouted out as she boosted herself up and swung, pushing herself around the branch and onto it, throwing herself towards another tree. She reached out her hand, her nails skimming past the soft bark of a birch tree. Moments before she could grab it, her earlier post gave in, falling towards her and pushing her to the ground, the tree coming down on the female, she wasn't able to even breath in a scream before she was smacked down.

The thick branches snapped and bent as they fought against each other in the air, leaves shaking themselves loose and scattering around their fallen mother, laying on her once proud side with curled arms, her base snapped. Rael was silent. He huffed, his warm breath turning to a slight fog in front of his mouth as the sun sunk below the tree line. He swallowed nervously, not sure if to think himself victorious or a dead man in the making. He was unclear with the orders given by the alpha but he was positive the man would have rather his own daughter died at his hand. Now, Rael had defeated the heir and gotten himself caught up in the alpha's issues. Rael had a vast amount of encounters more with the alpha than any other warrior but that did not at all mean the man would show any mercy for a familiar face. The black wolf could see it now; his haunting red eyes glinting at him behind his polished desk, his hands curled into a fist in front of him, cupped beside a large stack of paperwork. He shuddered. Being the head of torture had still not made the wolf anymore immune against the malicious leader.

For once, the burly wolf was concerned for the girl and prodded a paw at the fallen oak, his round purple eyes shifted around the horrifyingly huge tree, scanning for any movement, his ears perked to pick up any sign of breathing from the mass of wood. He had hoped she was not hit directly with the trunk of the oak. If so, her ribs might have been bent flat and caved in on each other. He growled under his breath. He knew if he tried to drag the tree off her, her body would mangle and twist under the pressure- if she was not already in that state. Deciding that her best chance of survival would require all of the warriors to lift the tree up gently and carry it off of her he turned around, hoping to meet up with the nearby troupe. With slumped shoulders and a brooding look on his face, his lips twisted into a frown, he began his trudge back into the woods, rain cutting through the air and splattering on the ground around his paws.

Sure he heard the rustle of movement but the wolf was too slow to react, his bulky head turned to look over his shoulder- his eyes widened in surprise, a roar of pain ripping from his throat, blood spraying onto the ground below, hardly visible under the downpour of rain.

As Rael had turned around she pulled herself from the mess of branches, she was dreadfully thankful that she had only been captured by a few of the very thin branches and she was able to think of shifting once the tree hit her, the mass of her body pushed against the tree and allowed her to squeeze from under it. Her legs were in worse condition then they had ever been before. Once she had crawled from under the tree; the weight of it not so daunting to her wolf, she had leaped onto Real, catching him off guard and snapping off his long tail with her teeth as a trophy. The clump of black fur and flesh lay in her mouth, a grin plastered on her face through her pain. She panted over Rael's unconscious body- knocked out from their fight. With one last fleeting look at the body of her pack member, she fled off into the canopy like a spider monkey. She leaped from tree to tree, thankful for the dense forest she lived in.

As she came upon a thinning in the woods she gave an uneasy grimace at the shortage of thick branches. She shook her head, opting to push through it. She was so close to escaping.  
A giant roar of anger from who she could assume was Rael made her jump - causing her to miss her step.

 _Crack!_

Her unsteady and damaged hind leg tore through a thin branch and suddenly she was falling. She braced herself - expecting hard and solid ground. Instead, she was shocked to discover herself trying to fight against the fierce waves of a river. Bolts of panic rung throughout her body. She gasped, forcing her to suck in a large amount of water. Each time she hacked to try and push water out of her lungs more came rushing back in. The river was overflowed with chilled rainwater.

She splashed furiously trying to forge any rhythm to get a grip on the water but it was basically impossible under these circumstances. Her leg throbbed with each kick, her neck stretching to the sky for that silky air most took for granted, yelps and yowls of terror pushing from her lips as shocks of cold rushed through her body and clashed with the splitters of adrenaline that lined her. She was tired and weak- it didn't matter how much she wanted to survive anymore. It didn't matter how she had just managed to fight for her freedom. No one, not any god her clan may worship or any other could save her if they wanted her gone. They held no pity for the small insignificant wolf thrashing with wide bloodshot eyes.

She could not help herself, she, the once exhilarated wolf- pushing her chest up at challenges was now defeated but she couldn't bring herself to stop kicking and moving in any possible rhythm. Her instincts wouldn't let her but at the same time would not save her.

Her muzzle barely above water and her eyes aching from trying to view past the waves that washed over her like the wind- she sunk. Her training was worthless in this situation. You can't fight something that doesn't hold form and she couldn't manage to get above it either.

She was never taught to swim.

 **K:** _I hope you enjoyed!_


End file.
